A Reversed Case of Amnesia
by no cool pen names available
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have finally gotten together! wohoo! but a suspicious car crash leaves the couple in a very challenging situation... and some force is determined to mess up Percy Jackson's life! How will they get out of this one? Fluff! Romance as well! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: As you may be able to tell I don't leave major cliffies like certain writers... so I do not own PJO that is all due to Riordian's amazing expertise!**

**This was a really long first chapter I hope you enjoy! It's set a little after TLO kind of like an alternate HOO series, but not really... I guess... There are much higher forces at work in this fic so don't be fooled, by someone or something's evil plan! Enjoy!**

Percy's POV

The hospital's white walls were beginning to mock Percy. Everything was clean, crisp, and perfect, in total contrast to his life at that time. Annabeth lay feeble and broken in the bed taking up most of the limited amount of space in the small hospital room. He sat awkwardly in the uncomfortable armchair right next to her unconscious form. All the tiny details of the night before were flashing before his eyes like a sick movie replaying itself over and over again. He could not understand how she could have gotten herself hurt so badly. He had protected her the best way he knew how.

They had been driving to who knows where, he certainly couldn't remember, on a date. They were talking and laughing having a good time, when the monster jumped out in the middle of their intersection. Percy, knowing there was no way to avoid it when the car wasn't slowing down fast enough, unbuckled his seatbelt, to Annabeth's horror, and jumped in front of her on impact. His invulnerability had saved him from any damages the crash would have surely done to a mortal body, but Annabeth somehow hit her head so hard on the window that she was knocked unconscious. Bruises and minor scratches covered almost every inch of her body. The impact felt as if they had collided with a celestial bronze wall, but Percy knew it was only the hide of the monster that had decided to total his car and hurt his girlfriend.

She was beginning to stir as he came out of his revere, "Luke?" she whispered helplessly. Her voice was hoarse and scratchy. Percy was left dumbfounded as to why she would be calling for the dead man who had betrayed her so many times, used her in so many ways, and only payed back a fraction of those sins by killing himself to obliterate Kronos. She turned to me as if she had just realized I was there, "Who are you?" she asked angrily, "Where am I?" she shouted. Percy was frozen, "Who are you?" was circling his brain repeating itself just as the previous night's events had.

The nurse and doctor came in to check on Annabeth. The doctor checked over Annabeth's vitals, she was in good condition. Now the questions began. "Ma'am if you wouldn't mind I would like to ask you a couple of questions," he spoke kindly to her. She nodded her head slightly indicating to continue. "Alright, what is your name?" he asked. She immediately answered, "Annabeth Chase," He looked to me, I nodded yes, "How old are you?" she looked confused for a second then answered, "Well, I would say twelve because that is the last age i remember turning, but judging by how I am much taller than I remember and have much longer hair I would hazard a guess I am around sixteen or seventeen."

Before any of her words had truly sunken in, I clarified the matter, "Seventeen." She looked at me suspiciously. "Yes, well..." the doctor started once again. She went on to say she last remembered it being May of 2007 and the summer session of the 'camp' she was attending was about to begin. The people of importance to her were listed as follows: Luke Callestan, Thalia Grace, Grover Underwood, and her older brother Malcom. He was not on that list he realized.

* * *

Once she had been checked out of the hospital, Percy had driven her to camp. He was only allowed to do this after he convinced her he was her best friend from the time of her twelfth summer until that present time. He was still in shock though. _She doesn't remember you, she doesn't remember you, _kept playing through his head. He was sure now some god was messing with him, as if Apollo had set an intangible iPod to replay in his mind. But after a little while of passing all her tests about what a best friend would really know about her, from her favorite food to favorite battle plan in the annual capture the flag games, incredulousness began to sink in. Maybe his life was a cosmic joke. _I mean really how many bad things can happen within a year of each other to one person?_ he thought.

He didn't think Annabeth really trusted him yet. He knew her inside and out, but her suspicious glances felt so foreign. She had always been a little suspicious of his antics, but never had he felt the full extent of her untrustworthy glare as if he were about to stab her in the back.

They arrived at camp. Annabeth was in awe of how different it was from when she was twelve. Percy made a bee-line to the Big House, dragging Annabeth along with him. He pushed aside everyone trying to say hello to the couple and kept walking at a brisk pace.

Annabeth was too caught up in the change in scenery to question him. She just stared around looking longingly at the Athena cabin then the Hermes. Percy tried to convince himself he didn't notice.

* * *

"Chiron!" Percy hollered upon entering the Big House. "No need to yell, Percival! The old man's in here!" Dionysus yelled from the war room. It was really only a pingpong table and a couple of hot plates, but it still brought back the memories of planning and planning for the Titan War, not that any of it really helped. Mr. D and Chiron were both sitting around the table, Chiron in wheelchair form of course, playing pinochle. Chiron immediately realized something was wrong, either from Percy's tense body language or Annabeth's confused look.

"What is wrong, my boy?" he asked Percy, concerned for one of his favorite pupils. "Um, Annabeth, could you possibly wait outside for a moment?" he asked her politely. She glanced at Chiron. He nodded. She through Percy another suspicious glare, making another pang run through his almost shattered heart. Those glares are going to cause him some serious physical damage if they didn't end sone.

"Chiron," he began after Annabeth had closed the door wit a snap, "something very, very bad has happened." He went on to explain everything that had happened his voice hitching a couple of times. "You must tell her-" Chiron said before being cut off by Percy's voice rising in anger, "No!" he said, "she is already seriously confused as it is, I don't want to push her into anything, especially something like this! I've always been her best friend, and I'm fine going back to the way things were." Percy's voice had filled with such compassion and love the Chiron had a very hard time not to be swayed by his words. "Alright, Percy, if you wish, but it will only work if the campers know not to bring it up for the well being of Annabeth. I'll make sure to make the announcement if you could distract her," he said with a resigned formality as if he really did not want to see this boy hurt that way. "Of course, I'll just hand her her laptop and watch her explode in curiosity," he said a small grin gracing his face. Chiron realized this may be one of the last times he saw Percy with almost a real smile in his face. How was this boy, who had suffered so much going to get out of this one?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I am so sorry. School is very hectic right now and I know this is a short chapter. It's really just a filler to get the plot going. Again super-duper sorry, and I'm pretty sure my beta going to hate me because I haven't sent this to her...**

**Disclaimer: For heaven's sake I'm not Rick Riordan**

Percy's POV

It's been about three weeks since the crash, since Annabeth lost her memory, and since Percy had to revert back to best friend mode, not loving boyfriend mode. It was hard to revert to old habits. He wasn't aloud to kiss her whenever he wanted. He wasn't aloud to kiss her period. He could no longer pull her to his chest when they sat down. He couldn't hold her hand. And worst of all he couldn't tell her how much he really did love her.

Annabeth had much adjusting to do. First, the vast size to which Camp Half-Blood had grown. Then, the messed up version of the Titan War. Percy remembered how saddened she had gotten when he told her Luke had died. First, she didn't believe him. She screamed and yelled at him, that he was lying and needed to stop. That serious physical damage he was talking about? It's slowly getting worse. Chiron eventually calmed her down, and Percy was asked to leave, as to not confuse Annabeth anymore. He left most grudgingly and trudged back to his cabin.

For the next three weeks, the camp seemed to be divided. It was split between those who were sympathetic to Percy and some pretentious new comers who seemed to hate him, and had cabins who had, but no other choice, to back them. Surprisingly the Ares cabin were the most steadfast in supporting him. One such example of this was when some Apollo campers were tired of the constant storm over head, and had cornered Percy behind the training arena. Percy could have beaten them all to within an inch of their lives, if he hadn't felt so tired and beaten down. Of course, they new with his invulnerability, they couldn't do any damage, but that didn't stop them from pushing and shoving him into the mud. Clarisse was the first to notice his predicament.

First, she pulled them off of him. Then, when they continued to fight, the rest of her cabin joined in. They then taught the Apollo cabin a lesson about messing with Ares and anyone they protected. Annabeth watched on with curious eyes.

Later, as Percy left the arena, Annabeth approached him and asked about his invulnerability. He explained about the war and how Nico had lead him to the River Styx, how he survived, and then took on Hades army. From then on, Annabeth continued to ask him questions and Percy answered to the best of his ability, of course leaving out certain facts about after the war. When asked about her parents Percy answered as honestly as possible. Annabeth had previously opened up about it to him. According to her it had been getting better, but she still would have preferred not going back to San Francisco.

This continued for weeks. Those weeks turned into months and Percy and Annabeth restored their friendship to how it had been before the war was won. The jealousy and tension, though in smaller amounts, was still there. Soon, everything began to be unmasked. It all started with a pretentious son of Apollo and a very extravagant daughter of Aphrodite.


End file.
